


Angry sex

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: Angst sex
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 4





	Angry sex

It was early morning he was jonsing... Rhett had date night with his wifey. sigh. He hated date nights it means rhett stays away from the work apartment and he wanted sex, badly. Suddenly, there was a tap on the door.. link furrows his brows...he tucks his shirt into his pants and gets up. Another bang at the door. Its rhett and he is piiissed out of his mind.   
His hairs a mess of curls disheveled like hes run his hand through it many times over or just laid on the bed and had his brains fucked out, link thinks. His collar has light lipstick lips smeared down them.."What happened man?" Link dares to ask. Rhett just looks him over once twice. Grabs him and shoves him down to the floor. He rips his zipper down in a flurry n pulls his pants off frustrated n grunty.. then he slams links head back and plants a almost painful kiss. Hes kissing so hard and soo deep. He grinds his rock hard cock on link still through his pants because noone has torn them off. He unzips and pulls out his hard cock and rubs it with links own grunting n growling manly and desperate. Link gasps having never seen rhett like this. Never seen rhetts cock too that he'd care to admit to.. rhett was being So animalistic and it was extremely sexy. Link pulled him in for a kiss but rhett pulled away. "I initiate the kisses" he grunts... "ok" link replies simply. He watches rhett looking down watching their cocks rub together. Watching as link gets increasingly harder. Until hes sticking straight up full and engorged.   
Rhett gives link a bruising and hot kiss and flings his shirt aside. Then pulls off links own and then travels down his body leaving hot wet kisses until he reaches his prize he sucks the head of the cock then moves his lips down sucking hard making links hard cock glisten he bobs his head as if in time with music and licks around the shaft. He is so turned on right now he could cum as he listens to links intence moans of pleasure. Each one sending his dick a flame he comes up links body then straddles n shoves his dick down links throat and cum sprays out like hot lava. Having kept it in for long enough. It sprays over links lips down his chin onto his chest. He rubs his fingers in it and brings his wet fingers to links lips and pushes them inside with his dick. Links mouth is soo full. He swallows the cum like a good boy. Then rhett reaches back and grasps hold of links dick. He rubs it around n around and plays with the squishy head. Then starts jerking him roughly pulling on the dick and rubbing. "I got another way..let me try this. He gets off link slides down his body. Lifts links legs up and shoves his cock deep into the tiny hole. Ohhhh god rhett!! Link screams. Warn a guy...before yu do that! Why? Rhett askes. At least prep me link says teasing. And Whos got time for that baby? He pushes in and out languidly just prepping link with his dick. Then he takes it and shoves in hard n grunts. Beg me. Go on. Rhett says. Fuckkk!! Ohh fuckk!! Link begs. Please rhett fuck me!! With your big fat cock. I want it all. Please. Rhett shoves his cock in so deep. Ohh fuckk i can   
feel it hitting my tonsils. He pulls out and angles then goes to town hitting on the button every stroke. Fuck mee rough n hard!!. Link screams i can take it baby! Ok baby. Rhett pushes rougher in and out. Aj ah ahh ahhh..link says. Grunts and high pitched moans fill the room. He grips links cock and jerks him "im cumming" link screams. And rides his orgasm to a climax as rhett rides him and climaxes again. hes panting and sighing fuckk that was hot. He sighs and rhett takes his cock out. Gosh man wat bought that all on? She cancelled on me. After fuckin u into oblivion? U got hot red lip stains on ur nice white shirt. We didnt fuck for long and i didnt get off. Rhett replies. Ohh well you made up for it 2wice. I can always get off with you man. Same here link replies pulling rhett into a welcome kiss..


End file.
